Known staging systems typically include complicated and/or large individual components and require assembly of the components with threaded bolts or screws. Portable structures, such as stages or platforms, must be capable of breaking down into relatively small units that can be loaded onto trucks or airplanes for transport. Use of conventional connections, such as threaded bolts or screws increases the complexity of assembly and disassembly, further increasing the time and labor required for the assembly and disassembly. In addition, the portable structures must be capable of assembly in a short amount of time, by personnel having little or no technical skill. The above benefits must be provided while providing a platform that is capable of supporting a large amount of weight, such as the weight of theatrical performers and their associated equipment.
Stages incorporating lighting or video elements have found increasing use in theatrical performances. Portable stages that incorporate lighting or video have additional components that require intensive labor and/or time to erect and/or disassemble. In addition, the increased weight from the components and the complexity of the installation of additional lighting components into support components create additional burdens for maintaining support of the structure and makes assembly and disassembly of the stage more difficult.
What is needed is a portable platform structure incorporating lighting and/or video elements that is easily assembled and disassembled with little or no technical skill, having a stable structure, where the structure does not suffer from the drawbacks of the prior art.